That's what girls do
by GoldenGardenFoxes
Summary: Marie preforms in the mansion's talent show after another arguement with Logan. LM this one mainly written by slytherinprincess15


**That's what girls do**

**disclaimer: I do not own X-men or the song used in this story.**

**_blah blah blah_ Logan's thoughts**

"Ughhhhh! Women! I'll never understand them," Logan said angrily while stomping away from his and Marie's room.

"Hey, watch where you're going Logan," yelled Jean at his back when he pushed past her on his way downstairs.

"Hmmmmm, what's got the big, bad Wolverine so riled up?" asked Storm and Kitty as they watched him storm off to the kitchen to try and get drunk, not that it would work.

"Another fight with Rogue, I'll bet. Come on, we should go see if we can help her out on this one."

"Girls, y'all are just who I needed to see," exclaimed Rogue as she hauled them into the room, "I need your help with something."

"Dare we ask why?" asked Kitty a little apphrensive because not all of Rogue's plans go the way they are planned.

"We are going to be a last minute entry into tonight's talent show, now let's go practice the song we are going to do."

"I don't exactly recall volunteering to do this"

"Come on guys, please... I really want to do this for Logan."

"Well if it is for Logan, then I think we can make an exception for one of the mansion's hottest couples."

"Yes! Thank y'all so much!"

**At the show**

They are the last ones to perform and when they come onstage they are wearing:

Jean- she is wearing a pair of white jean shorts with a red tank top that says "Angel" on it. She has on a pair of red flip-flops. Jean is playing the drums.

Storm- she is wearing a blue summer dress with blue sandals and she is playing the keyboard.

Kitty- she is wearing a pair of black short shorts with a pink shirt that says "Princess" on it. Her shoes are pink strappy sandals. She is playing a guitar.

Marie- she is wearing a jean miniskirt with sparkles all over it and a black halter top with flames on it and the word "Hottie" on it. Her shoes are black flip-flops. She is the lead singer.

"Ok everyone, now for our last performance and here they are: Jean, Storm, Kitty, and Rogue," said the professor as the girls went to their places on stage.

_**Marie! What the hell is she doing up there?**_

"Hey y'all, this song is dedicated to all the girls that have men who say that they will never understand women. Hope you like the performance"

_You ask me why  
I change the color of my hair (yeah)  
You ask me why  
I need thirty two pairs of shoes (to wear) _

You seem to ask me why I got a lot of things  
It's just a chick thing... you ought to let it go  
You try to understand  
but you don't have a clue... That's what girls do  
Keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true  
That's what girls do

You ask me why  
I gotta play so hard to get (yeah)  
You ask me  
do I play it cool just to make you sweat (yeah)

You want some kind of explanation I can give  
It's just a chick thing... that your messin' with  
to me it's black and white  
but it's not gettin' through to you...

That's what girls do  
Keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true  
That's what girls do  
BRIDGE  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Why should I change  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah... I'm havin', too much fun  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah... to you it's confusing  
to me it's nothing new

That's what girls do  
Keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true  
That's what girls do

_You ask me why I change the color of my hair (yeah)_

"Thank y'all," Marie called as she and the other girls left the stage amidst loud cheering and applause.

"Marie, come here," said Logan as he pulled her outside, "I guess I really need to apologize for being such an asshole earlier today..."

"Logan, there's no need, I understand"

"Gods Marie, you are far too good for me, you deserve better darlin' "

"No Logan, you are what I need and want."

Logan groaned as he pulled her into a dominating kiss. "We need to go upstairs _now_," he said, his voice husky in her ear. "Sounds like a plan sugah," she replied as she leaned in to kiss his neck and heading towards his lips.

Logan grabbed her in his arms and headed to their room to show her just how much he loved and needed her.

**The End**

Okay, all done. gets down on hands and knees pleeeeaaaase review! I personally don't think it was all that good but then I think all of my stories suck so maybe y'all will think differently I hope (crosses fingers)

Bye for now y'all!


End file.
